Kidnapped for Life
by Forever-a-Fanfictioner
Summary: Buffy hasn't seen Angel since he left for L.A. suddenly he shows up bringing his 2 friends with him, but why is he in forks? Some Delena, Some Chloe and Alek, Lots of Angel and Buffy.


Chapter 1: Godly Kidnappers

BUFFY POV~

"Buffy, Buffy wait up!" Mike Newton yelled as he tried to catch up with Buffy. _Okay, he just used his last straw; I am so tired of him! I cannot take having a stalker anymore, and I'm tired of letting him does easy, he just can't take a hint can he? _Thought Buffy Summers, as "Stalker" Mike caught up with her.

"Hey Buffy, do you want to go to prom with me?" Mike Newton asked trying to sound sexy, but failing horribly. "OKAY MIKE, THAT'S IT! I CANT TAKE ANYMORE OF YOU! I DON'T NEED A STALKER WHO CANT REALIZE A HINT! NO I WONT GO TO PROM WITH YOU OR ANY OTHER DANCE AT ALL!" I yelled at Mike, then walking off without waiting for an answer. _Now I'm goanna be late for lunch, stupid ja- "_BRRRRING BRINGGGGG!" I thought as my thoughts were interrupted by a text.

**TEXT FROM: CHLOE, TO: BUFFY**

**: WHERE R U? WE SAVED YOU A SEAT. –R**

**TEXT FROM: ELENA, TO: BUFFY : WHY R U LATE, UR ALWAYS THE FIRST ONE HERE? -A **

**TEXT FROM: BUFFY, TO: CHLOE AND ELENA**

**: IM COMING. AND IM LATE BECAUSE OF MIKE, MY STALKER!**

"Buffy, OVER HERE!" Elena shouted, while waving her hand in the air wildly. "We sit at the same table every single day; you don't have to do that every single day!" I said after sighing,_ I barely remember the day we first became friends, it was sun- __**no, I don't do flashbacks**_, I thought to myself.

"Hey, did yall hear?" Chloe asked, them trying to hold her grin back down.

"What, oh wait is it about the Cullen brothers?" Elena said happily.

"YES ABOUT THEM!" Chloe yelled loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. "SORRY!" She yelled again, right before they all started talking again, as though it never happened. "Wellll, I heard on the news that there in Washington, and heading towards us!" Chloe whispered excitedly.

"Who in the name of the Volturi are The Cullen Brothers?" I asked expecting it to be the latest band or something like that.

"You don't know who The Cullen Brothers are?" Elena and Chloe asked.

"No, I don't so will you please tell me?" I snapped back, becoming impatient.

"The Cullen Brothers are kidnapers/ robbers who are richer than the president!" Chloe said, still not believing that I didn't know who The Cullen's are.

"What do they look like?" I asked thinking that no one could be hotter than Angel, the guy I met last night.

"Well, Alek is super sexy and is mia, like Me.!"Chloe commented quickly, suppressing a giggle.

"And Damion is just… Damion." Elena said, going into space just while thinking about him.

"And what about the other guy isn't there a third guy?" I asked, snapping them out of there daydreams.

"Oh yeah, his name is Angel." Chloe said, falling back into her daydream about Alek.

"Wait did you say Angel?" I asked suddenly remembering the guy I met last night.

"Yay." Elena said dreamily. _I wonder if that's the same Angel I met last night? _I thought to my-self. _Hmmmmm, a _mystery_._

"I'm skipping the rest of the day and going to our house, yall want to come?" I asked, snapping them out of their day dreams once again. "Yeah" "Sure" they both said. "On the way, we need to try and talk about how we will split up patrol." I said, being the only slayer in the whole world is pretty hard. "Okay, Buffy I'm goanna tell you this one more time, I am The Uniter. I am supposed to unite us all, not slay vampires and demons that is you. And Elena is the doppelganger not the slayer." Chloe said trying not to sound mean, as we walked out.

"Hey, where's my car?" I asked to no-one in particular, while scanning the crowd of vehicles for my car. "I can't find my car well have to walk," I said, while wondering what could have happened to my car.

Meanwhile…

"They are walking to their house, sir" A servant said to his boss. "Thank you" A man said while twisting the ring on his finger. "Damion, Alek lets go, The Slayer, The Doppelganger, and The Uniter are waiting" The same man said still twisting is ring.

NOBODY'S POV

Buffy, Chloe, and Elena walked down the street in silence while they were all lost in thought. A hummer sped down the street until slowing down when reaching the girls. The passenger window of the hummer rolled down and Angel stuck his head out. "Buffy?" Angel asked, pretending to sound surprised. "Angel, or is it Angelus." Buffy said flirtatiously while the Chloe and Elena whispered behind her. "Only you turn me into Angelus, remember when you were younger? Do they know about vampires?" Angel asked pretending to sound surprised again. "Yeah, this is The Uniter Chloe, and the doppelganger, Elena." Buffy said, pointing at the girls as she introduced them to Angel. "Well, do yall need a ride?" Angel asked not having to pretend to sound concerned about Buffy and her friends. "Yes!" All of them shouted at the same time. "Wait, Buffy said as she thought for a moment "If you try and pull something I will kick all three of yall's buts to Mexico, where they can deal with a vampire with a soul, a blood sucking demon, and a Mia guardian." Buffy said full of confidence, while her friends just stared at her. "How did you know th- "Slayer senses, remember." Buffy said already answering Angel's unfinished question. All of the girls climbed in to the very expensive mini Hummer limo with seats all around the sides. Angel climbed back into the backseat to sit beside Buffy and they completely forgot about everyone else. "Hi, I'm Damion, the bloodsucking demon apparently." Damion said to Elena while wiggling his eyebrows. "Hi, I'm Elena." Elena said trying not to scream as they began engaging in a conversation. "Hi I'm Alek." Alek said as Chloe introduced her-self and they shook hands, feeling a kind of bond. "Only mates feel a bond when they touch." Alek said slowly. "So, hi mate?" Chloe said embaressdly. Soon they arrived at the house. "Umm, Chloe and Elena go give Damion and Alek a tour of the house." Buffy said realizing the car had stopped. "What about you and Angel," Chloe said while opening the car door with one hand and holding Alek's hand with her other hand. "He has already seen the house, and we need to talk." Buffy said. "Angel, I want to give us a second chance"- Buffy said as soon as everyone left the car, but didn't finish her sentence when Angel's lips crashed onto hers, ending all conversation for a long time.

Meanwhile…

"Okay, you have officially seen everything except, what Buffy and Angel are doing." Elena said to Damion with a mischievous glint in her eyes while walking over to the window to spy. "- and this is my bedroom" Chloe said while sitting on her bed in her bedroom next door to where Damion and Elena were. "So you, like purple." Alek said.

"What time is it?" Damion asked Elena without glancing up from the scene outside. "Oh about 5:57," Elena answered casually. "I have to go" Damion said rushing out of the house after interrupting a kiss between Chloe and Alek. Elena and Chloe watched from the windows in their bedrooms as the boys knocked on the car door, after figuring out that it was locked.

Meanwhile…

"Look I have to go, but I'll call you." Angel said while smoothing his hair down, hoping she didn't notice him rushing. "You better Angel, or else Angelus won't even have a chance at coming back." Buffy said with a smile, as she got out of the hummer and waved as the hummer drove away. Buffy lost focus as she walked inside in a trance. "BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS! - Chloe yelled while running down the stairs, - YOU BETTER START TALKING GIRL!" Chloe was pretty mad that she didn't know that her best friend knew a guy, and was in love with that guy. "Okay, where to start?" Buffy asked her-self. "AT THE BEGINNING!" Elena yelled getting angrier by the minute. "Well, I met him when I moved to Sunnydale and a couple weeks after I died we started dating. Then he broke my heart a couple times, and turned into Angelus once. Well finally right before prom he broke up with me and then moved to Los Angeles. Then last night he saw me at the store and we talked and caught." Buffy said painfully. "Oh I'm sorry Buffy, we didn't know" Elena said regretting that she had demanded to know, while she and Chloe hugged Buffy.

Later on…

NOBODYS POV

Buffy, Chloe, and Elena had all decided to all sleep in Chloe's room. "Thump." All the girls were wide awake now, just as another Thump came from the stairs. "Buffy?" They both whined. "Guys, listen up they are trying to lure me out so they can get to you." "Stay down I'm goanna look out the window." Buffy said quietly, _well Giles said if I need help to call, no I'm goanna be a big girl, I can handle this. _Buffy thought to her-self as she peeped out the window. "Guys, there is no one out there so we can sneak out Chloe's window." Buffy said full of confidence, while she was texting. "Okay Chloe, you go first and be quiet, or else." I said to her with a glare. "Then you Elena, same thing for you." Buffy whispered, this next step was goanna be hard, real hard. "Alek?" Chloe said, while sliding down to the middle of the roof. "Chloe I want you to jump into my arms, you have to be real careful, okay?" He asked Chloe, she just nodded her head for yes, and then jumped. While Elena jumped into Damion's arms. "Buffy come on their coming" Angel said while holding out his arms for me. Right as we were all in are guy's safe and cozy arms, they drugged us! "How could you?" Buffy asked faking the sleepiness, just like Chloe and Elena. "Goodnight Buffy," Angel said watching over his sleeping angel silently, "I love you" Angel said quietly. "I luve u to." Buffy replied, acting like the drowsiness had kicked in.


End file.
